A Real Threat
by immagonnawritesomestories
Summary: Reboot of a previous story of the same name. Spencer is living happily with her family when -A returns after 16 years of silence. Read the ups and downs of the Cavanaugh family as they fight battles both mundane and explicitly dangerous. Nothing is what it seems, not with -A around. AU Futurefic. Spoby. T for some suggestive content, some later chapters may be M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here it is. First chapter of our reboot, hope you enjoy! Just as an FYI, Italics are flashbacks, underlined are A messages. **

**I don't own pll**

The vacant ground floor of the charming craftsman home in Rosewood, Pennsylvania boasted high ceilings, spotless surfaces, updated appliances and a flattering color scheme. The walls were dotted with various works of art that grew out of their untidiness as the children that created them grew older. Many of them, though still showing a shadow of a toddlers scrawl, were very tidy, the young artists had exceptional skill at coloring within the lines.

The open-concept living/dining room was dimly lit and void of all life or sound. To many, the silence would have been deafening, but Spencer reveled in the quiet. Nothing makes you appreciate solitude more than having children. Replacing the final spotless dish back into the cabinet, Spencer made her way up the stairs, taking advantage of her lonesome to admire the often ignored pictures adorning the stairwell. She stopped in front of a picture of Olivia as a baby to admire the snapshot. The baby was smiling brightly at the camera, a silver teething ring held in her small fingers. Her baby blues were piercing even in infancy and the long locks she proudly flaunted now were mere wispy curls on her head. Spencer smiled and touched the glass; Olivia had always been a pretty girl.

_Spencer coughed one last time, and a last mouthful of bile fell into the toilet. She stood up and flushed the sick down the drain. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair. a nasty flu had been circulating the school, and it seems as if Spencer had caught it. Ug, that is so annoying, Spencer never, EVER gets sick. She doesn't have time for that. Spencer settled down on her bed and grabbed a book from her bedside table. Just as she was getting comfortable an exhausted looking Melissa came in with a screaming Taylor on her hip._

_"Spencer, will you watch Tay while I take a shower?" Sighing, Spencer got up and took Taylor from her sister. "Thank you Spence, I promise I'll be quick." Spencer rolled her eyes, Melissa would take her sweet time, and they both knew it. Spencer bounced Tay little bit in a lame attempt to get her to stop screaming._

_"Come on Taylor, do you really want to give your aunt Spencer a headache?" To her surprise Taylor stopped crying and her face split into a huge grin. Spencer smiled at the baby, and put her on the ground where she proceeded to suck on her fingers. _

_"Melissa I thought you were going to take a shower." Spencer said as Melissa reentered. _

_"I am, But I need to borrow a pad, I'm out" Melissa replied. Spencer went into the bathroom and gave one of her packs of sanitary pads to her sister._

_"Thanks" Melissa said then dashed out again. Spencer shook her head. Melissa was always borrowing those from her. She could never remember when it was her time. Come to think of it, Spencer hadn't had her period in a while... Spencer froze, realization dawning over her, the nausea, the discomfort and now being late, she must be... Horrified, Spencer whipped out her phone and called the first person on her contact list. After three rings, her friend picked up._

_"Aria? I need you to do me a favor. I think I made a huge mistake."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_"Spencer, are you sure, are you absolutely sure?" A worried looking Aria inquired_

_"No, that's what the test is for. But I've been feeling sick and I'm late. I'M late! I've never been late for anything in my life!"_

_"Calm down," Emily said, "You may just have the flu, or you might be stressed out so your throwing up and a little late." Spencer stopped her pacing to sink onto her bed next to Hanna. _

_"But what if I am? What am I going to do?" she wondered out loud. _

_"Would Toby be the father?" asked Hanna. _

_"Of course he's the only person I've ever been with, you know that." Spencer snapped._

_"Well we all know he'll be there for you, he loves you." Emily reassured her. Just then the timer on Spencer's watch went off. "It's time." she said. _

_"Do you want us to go with you?" Aria asked. _

_"No, I want to go alone" Spencer walked into the bathroom and muttered a quick prayer to no one in particular. She looked at the three tests lined up neatly on the sink. Three little pink plus signs stared back at her. Spencer slid down the bathroom wall, and let out a sob. She was a Mommy._

_XXXXXXXX_

_"I have to tell you something," Spencer hung her head, "I'm going to ruin your life."_

_"Now I'm scared," Toby said, taking her hand. They sat at their spot, on the hills overlooking the town, "Spencer, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm pregnant" _

_Silence _

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm - we're - going to have a baby." Toby released her hands, resting his own on his knees. Spencer looked down at her now solitary appendages, his calloused palms wrapped around hers was a comfort she had always relied on, now it may be gone forever._

_"Well crap." Toby said, Spencer's head shot up, smiling in spite of the situation. _

_"What?" _

_"We're having a baby, crap" Toby shook his head, "So much for condoms, huh?" _

_"Don't say that about our baby," Spencer leaned forward to peck him on the lips, glad he was taking the news well, "But what are we going to do?"_

_Toby put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest, "We take it one day at a time," Spencer nuzzled into his shoulder. _

_"Just promise you won't leave."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_"You did it Spence," Toby leaned forward to kiss her sweaty temple, "I love you so much, you did so great." Her hand still clutched his fiercely; he wouldn't be surprised if he had some broken bones. But who cares? She's here, their little baby girl is here. The nurse came over with a little pink bundle and placed it on Spencer's chest_

_"You have yourself a pretty baby," The nurse smiled at them, "And I don't say that to everyone, she's a very pretty baby." Toby felt inclined to agree. _

_He was scared shitless, and definitely not ready to be a father at 18. He had no idea how it was going to work, or how Spencer would handle being a mom. _

_But in that moment, it didn't matter._

_"Hi Olivia," Spencer whispered softly so only Toby could hear, "It's nice to meet you." _

_She really was a pretty baby, she had a perfectly round little head, and when her eyes opened to see Spencer the first time, Toby could see he had her eyes. Her head had scarcely a hair on it, and her features were proportioned and well defined._

_She was a very pretty baby. _

_Toby kissed Spencer's hair again, and Spencer smiled at him. And she realized something. _

_Maybe, just by a hair, Toby had met a girl that he loved more than her. _

_It's a girl! - A _

XXXXXXXX

_"Are you excited for the park Livvy?" Spencer cooed, strapping the little girl firmly into the stroller, "We are going to have a special Mommy-Daughter day. Can you say Mama?" Spencer repeated the word slowly, trying to coax her one year old to pronounce the syllables before she has the chance to say "Dada". The baby smiled at her, her chubby hands grasping for loose curls that had fallen from Spencer's bun, babbling her nonsense baby language. _

_"We'll try again later," Spencer tucked her hair away from the intruding fingers and stood up to push the stroller, making sure the diaper bag was fully stocked before walking the few blocks to the park. Once there she headed for the swings, which were far and away Olivia's favorite playground equipment. The baby spotted the swing from her perch on Spencer's hip, holding her arms out and squealing in excitement. _

"_She's adorable," One woman remarked, holding her own child in her arms, "I can barely get him to crack a smile."_

"_Thank you," Spencer said, securing Olivia in the swing and standing so the baby was blocked from the sun._

"_You're very lucky," The woman laughed, "When I was your age, all the children I babysat would cry the entire time, it was torture."_

"_I'm not her babysitter," Spencer felt her cheeks heating from embarrassment; "I'm her mother." _

"_Oh," The woman said, "W-well I think it's time we went home for a nap, goodbye now dear."_

_Spencer sighed as the woman practically ran off. That was awkward. Olivia blew a raspberry, perturbed that her mother's attention could be on anyone other than herself. _

Spencer tensed as arms snaked around her waist from behind before relaxing into Toby's familiar touch.

"Hello Spence," Toby kissed her shoulder, "Where did you go? I snuck right up on you."

"Just thinking," Spencer pointed at the picture, "Olivia was such an adorable baby, people used to tell me all the time, you know. Of course, they thought I was her sitter, but still," Spencer grinned as Toby snorted into her sweater in agreement.

The bathroom door opened and the previously dim hallway was flooded with light, Spencer and Toby squinted in the sudden light as a chorus of shrieks filled their ears.

"EEEWWWWW!"

"Oh God! MY EYES!" Maggie threw her hands over her face as she screamed.

"Jesus, get a room!" Olivia leant against the doorframe, "Don't subject your poor children to you PDA."

Olivia was no longer a little girl, and it was no wonder Toby had experienced many sleepless nights in her name. At just-turned-sixteen-thankyou-very-much Olivia was tall and lean, in excellent shape due to long field hockey practices, with long blonde hair currently pulled into a ponytail. How her loose curls were golden? Her parents had no idea. They just figured Olivia was a genetic anomaly.

Maggie was thirteen, and had not yet grown out of her childlike gawkiness. Her impeccable bone structure bode well for her future image, and badly for Toby's chances of keeping his hair. She favored Spencer quite a bit; though only up to Olivia's shoulder, Maggie was already abnormally tall for her age and showed no signs of slowing down. Her waves were were a happy medium between Olivia's and Spencer's appearing either blonde or brown depending on the light. Maggie's oddity (she of course had one as well) was her green eyes, which she found to be the most attractive part about her features.

Maggie was a very pretty girl who did not think she was so, which served to make her altogether more attractive. Olivia was gorgeous, and she knew it.

Toby, in response, only leant back down to kiss Spencer's cheek. Spencer laughed and turned her head to meet his lips, highly amused by their children's reactions.

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND INNOCENT MAKE IT STOP" Olivia yelled while Maggie mimed barfing. They both collapsed to the ground in violent convulsions in protest of their parents actions.

Did I mention that both girls participated in their theatre programs at their school? No? Well, they do.

"Why are you two still up?" Spencer asked, reluctantly giving into their protests, "Your cousins are coming tomorrow."

Obviously the hodgepodge of small creatures Spencer was referring to was not actually the girl's cousins in the traditional sense, but Aria, Hanna, and Emily were closer to Spencer than Melissa ever was.

"It's like nine o'clock" Maggie said, "I really don't think it's such a travesty for us to still be awake, we're no longer six."

"And you told everyone to come at 11, so no one is going to show up until noon," Olivia said, "So your entire argument is invalid."

"Just go away!" Spencer said, "Children are the worst."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled as she followed a laughing Olivia, "They're really the worst thing for your lifestyle, and your self-confidence."

"What did we ever do to deserve such snarky teens?" Spencer asked Toby as the doors to the girls respective bedrooms closed, "What?" Spencer questioned when Toby rolled his eyes.

"Spencer," He said, shaking his head, "They're YOU. It's called karma."

**I prefer this opener MUCH more than the last one, and it's longer. Soo, yeah. To new readers, welcome! This is a reboot of a previous story, but don't go read the other one. Please, for everyone's sake. In fact, you can't. It is gone. **

**Looking at an update later this week hopefully, I'm pretty busy with rehearsals though, so we'll have to see. **

**Thoughts on the premiere? I thought the Shauna reveal was a little anti-climactic. It was kinda awkward and rushed, they should have built it up more. But overall, the episode was pretty good. Looking forward to seeing more of Alison and (Hopefully) Spoby goodness!**

**Leave me thoughts in reviews, I do love those. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know it has been FOREVER but I have been crazy busy with school and life and extracurriculars I have has zero time to write. In fact, I should really be asleep right now, but whatever. **

**Just an FYI, because this is a reboot, Alison is dead in this story. Not that I don't love her, but I have a plan, and her being alive kind of ruins it. **

**I don't own pll, Enjoy!**

"Wake up Maggie!" Spencer shook her daughter awake, who in turn responded by groaning and rolling over to burrow head under a pillow.

"Come on," Spencer said, brushing Maggie's curls out of her face, "It's time to get up, I told you not to stay up so late."

Spencer managed to coax her daughter into a semi-upright position. Maggie blinked, her intelligent green eyes still laden with sleep. She made a noise sounding similar to "Hugm, wha?" and Spencer nodded in understanding.

"What time is it?" She said, standing to open up the blinds, "It's almost ten, time to get up birthday girl." Spencer placed a kiss on the disheveled top of Maggie's head before exiting the room, closing the door and leaving Maggie to get herself up and dressed. As the door shut Spencer could hear her flop back onto the pillows. It didn't matter, once the breakfast Toby was currently creating was finished, Maggie would never be able to stay in bed with the smell.

Spencer made her way back downstairs, serving herself another cup of coffee before perching herself on the counter to watch Toby cook.

"Do you want something Spence?" Toby asked as he expertly flipped the chocolate chip pancakes (Maggie's favorite) he was currently making.

"Just admiring my handsome husband provide for our children," Spencer teased, taking another sip of the offee and melting at the rich flavor, "And where do you always manage to find the greatest coffee? Whenever I but it it tastes like lard."  
"Just one of my many talents," Toby leant forward to peck her on the lips, "It tastes much better with a hint of pina colada lip gloss." Spencer laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Child in the room!" Olivia said, entering from the back door, "And dad, those pancakes are burning."

Cursing, Toby turned quickly to save the slightly charred breakfast food from a worse fate.

"How was your run sweetie?" Spencer asked as Olivia perched herself on the counter next to her mother with a water bottle. Spencer tucked a loose (and sweaty) strand of hair behind Olivia ear.

"Long," Olivia said, "I'm gonna shower, don't let Maggie eat all the bacon."

"I will _not_ eat all the bacon!" Maggie said from the bottom step, her hands on her hips, "How much do you really think I can manage myself?"

"Oh please," Olivia passed her on the stairs, "You will eat until there is no food left on the planet."

XXXXXXXX

"Maggie," Spencer pulled the head phone from her daughter's ear, ignoring the whine of protest, "Did you clean your room?"

"No one is going to be up there, I don't see why I have to clean it," Maggie complained, trying again to focus on the computer screen rather than her mother's request, "Besides, why do I only have to clean my room? What about Olivia?"

"Olivia's room is already clean," Spencer said, "Now stop complaining, you could be done by now if you would just get up and do it."

"Perfect Olivia's room is already clean," Maggie moaned as she made her way to the stairs, "Figures perfect Livvy who can do nothing wrong already has a perfect room."

"That's right," Olivia kicked her sister playfully as she passed the kitchen island, where Olivia was perched on a stool, "You should take notes."

See, Olivia is what is known as a "Good Girl". A star athlete and near perfect student, combined with her stunning good looks, Olivia was exceedingly popular at school. She had a very active social life, and her outgoing and witty personality made her liked in more than just her immediate circle of friends. Olivia was one who refused to fit into social norms and stereotypes; she was blonde and popular and pretty, but she was kind. She had never gotten into any trouble at school and her party life always stayed PG rated. Mostly. Her parents didn't worry when she went out because she was smart and resourceful and responsible.

Okay, Toby worried a little, but what father wouldn't?

Maggie was shyer, but both sisters were very friendly, they had Toby's genes to thank for that.

"You have fifteen minutes before everyone starts showing up!" Toby called up the stairs after Maggie, "Caleb just texted me!"

"You know how to use a phone?" Olivia asked as she flipped through the magazine.

"Sparingly," Toby rolled his eyes, "Help your mother set the table."

XXXXXXXX

There is no easy way to explain the families that began making their way through the front door of the Cavanaugh household, as each one of Spencer's friends were successful in their attempts to start a family.

Aria and Ezra are the proud parents of a little boy named Leo, Leo was three, and was set to become a big brother to a child of undetermined gender in the next couple of months.

Hanna and Caleb were parents to a year-old little girl named Lila, who had Hanna's blonde curls and Calebs chocolate brown eyes. She was adorable, and she had effectively stolen her father's heart.

Luckily the abomination known as the ban on gay marriage in the state of Pennsylvania was disbanded on May 20th, 2014; and Emily and Paige have been married for about five years now. They adopted a 2 year old girl from Mexico soon after, and Jordan was now 7.

Jason eventually found love with Camille, a lovely woman he met in the emergency room when he had gotten into yet ANOTHER car crash nearly 15 years ago. Camille, being the intelligent, strong willed woman she was, had refused to even go to coffee with the smitten Jason before he sobered up. And sober up he did, they have a daughter named Alison, she's ten.

Melissa still lived in Rosewood with her daughter Taylor, who was a year older than Olivia. Olivia and Taylor, to put it lightly, absolutely hated each other. Olivia was not at all disappointed when Melissa announced that Taylor was away at a Model UN conference in Philadelphia, and would not be joining them for dinner.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Maggie asked as she helped Leo cut his meat.

"We don't know yet Maggie," Aria replied, "But I have a feeling it's another boy."  
"No way," Ezra said, "Its going to be my little princess this time, I just know it."

After dinner, Maggie and Olivia took the kids outside to play on the old swingset Toby had built when they had first moved into the house. The only reason it was still standing (It was _mostly_ sturdy) was because of the frequent users it had in the kids.

"Its a shame mom and dad couldn't join us," Melissa said as Spence topped off her wine glass, I hope they're enjoying their vacation."

"Yes, I'm sure their heartbroken on the beaches of Bora Bora," Spencer replied dryly as the adults, including Melissa laughed, "There will be other dinners, they aren't missing anything. But they're hosting next time, this is too much work to do every time." Spencer sat next to Toby on the couch and he kissed her cheek, putting his arm around her.

"So how are the girls in school?" Aria asked, "Olivia's sophomore year is almost done and Maggie must be looking forward to moving on to freshmen year."

"You said it," Toby laughed, "She is so damn excited."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed, "She's already talking about joining field hockey and drama and about a million clubs, plus the school already has her registered for numerous honors classes before she's even graduated middle school."

"Just like her sister," Hanna said, taking a sip from her glass, "They are one in the same."  
"Just like their mom," Emily corrected, "By the end of high school, Spencer practically had enough AP credits to graduate college, as well as juggling two kids and a job."

"Yeah those credits came in handy, they're the reason I got my degree so early," Spencer said, "I think I am the youngest lawyer ever to graduate UPenn law school."

"Almost," Melissa raised her glass, resulting in another round of laughter.

"We have to plan our trip up to the lake house," Hanna said, "I need to let my people know when I'll be off work." Hanna followed her passion and put her business degree to work when she started her own boutique in Rosewood a year ago. The place had taken off, and business was booming.

"I'm going to be bursting by then," Aria whined, rubbing her already swollen stomach, "I hate being so short! You carry so heavily when you're short! It was so easy for you Spence, you're so tall."

"Maggie hardly got a chance to make me swell," Spencer said, "but getting your body back after an emergency c-section is no easy task, let me tell you."  
"But she succeeded, let me tell _you_," Toby kissed Spencer again playfully as she smacked his leg.

They were referring, of course, to the premature birth of young Maggie, who made her triumphant entrance into the world about 6 months early.

Premie babies are always a metaphorical gamble when it comes to health and long-term issues. Maggie seemed to have won this presumed lottery. She was a perfectly normal, intelligent, well-adjusted young woman. Her immune system had taken a massive hit, she spent many days home from school with illnesses that with any other kid would be no big deal, but otherwise she got off easy.

XXXXXXXX

"Babe, what time do you leave tomorrow?" Spencer called over her shoulder as she filled with dishwasher, mentally going through her schedule for the next week.

"Probably after lunch, so I can miss the traffic," Toby answered as he gathered the last of the cups from the coffee table, "Why?"  
"Because Olivia has field hockey and Maggie is going to the mall with friends and I want to know when my husband is leaving on his work trip so I can say goodbye to him.

"One week," Toby replied, pecking her lips as they finished the last of the cleanup, "Then this job is done, my guys get paid, we come home and everyone is happy."

"I know," Spencer replied, "I'm still going to miss you though. I always do."

"Well," Toby smiled mischievously, "The girls _are _asleep. You could give me a proper goodbye now."

"Oh could I?" Spencer teased as Toby trapped her against the counter, going in to kiss her neck. Spencer sighed and let her eyes close, tilted her head to give him better access, "Well you will have to come get it? Won't you?" Giggling evilly, Spencer pushed him away and ran, Toby chasing her up the stars and all the way down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
